


Lectures

by breeisonfire



Series: TAG prompt fics [19]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M, forgot to post this whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeisonfire/pseuds/breeisonfire
Summary: akireyta asked for some to write a thing about Virgil's siblings using him to hide behind when it comes to damaging their ships.





	Lectures

**Author's Note:**

> Lord almighty I forgot this was a thing.

One of the unexpected bonuses of dating Brains is the fact that Virgil is less susceptible to Brains’ glares and scoldings. Or maybe it’s that Brains is less likely to glare and scold. Truth be told, Virgil doesn’t really know, and he doesn’t really care. It’s still appreciated.

And technically, Brains has always been kind of lenient when it came to Virgil and Thunderbird Two. There’s been plenty of frowning and yes, a few fingers in his face, but Virgil’s never had to sit through one of Brains’ infamous  _ “I-have-to-fix-your-ship-so-you-will-suffer-with-me” _ talks. His brothers have, Kayo has, but never Virgil.

His brothers and Kayo have all noticed it as well. And any time something happens, they turn to Virgil first, to plead their case. And Virgil’s not above throwing them under the bus.

Sure, he’ll step in if he actually believes them. For example, with Alan and Thunderbird Three; the kid’s talented, he’s an impressive pilot and they all know that, but there’s only so much he can do when it comes to things like Fischler’s stupid comet idea. The damage done wasn’t his fault, and it’s actually thanks to him that more damage hadn’t been done, so Virgil had sided with him that time around.

And no one blames Gordon for TB4 being ripped into pieces. Hell, Gordon had been more upset about it than Brains had been that time around, although Virgil suspects that was partially the stress of nearly dying catching up to him. He and Brains had spent half the time while fixing TB4 trying to help her pilot, too.

But Virgil’s not going to bail any of them out if they’ve done something stupid. He’s not going to run interference when Gordon gets sealant all over TB4, or when John risks himself and TB5 and breaks his EXO-suit, too. And Kayo’s not getting any special treatment, either.

Especially since Virgil’s pretty sure he’s on thin ice after the whole TB2 in  _ space _ thing. Brains is still half-convinced it was his own fault, even though Virgil knows he pushed it, and he loves Kayo, she’s a sister to him, but she’ll live through the lecture. Virgil’s not quite sure how Brains will take the next time TB2 gets damaged if Virgil goes and uses his influence to help her. And call him selfish, but he happens to like his position as Brains’ favorite.

Shadow’s not even that badly damaged. Brains won’t be happy, but he’s been talking about doing some upgrades for Shadow recently, anyway. Kayo’s gonna get an earful, but Virgil knows that Brains will put on an act and then gleefully add some kind of new feature. Or twelve.

Virgil  _ is _ curious, though. It’s probably in bad taste to ask to watch, but Virgil’s so tempted. Brains had nearly made Alan  _ cry _ the first time he’d sat through it, and Gordon, who’s got the record for how many he’s had to sit through, had tried to hide the last time he’d had one coming. Even Scott grimaces when asked about it. There’s got to be some sort of secret Brains has to scare them all. Virgil probably doesn’t want to know.

No, he  _ really _ wants to know. It’s too late to watch Kayo’s; she’s already been down there with Brains for an hour, and Virgil doesn’t want to interrupt. He’ll just have to wait for the next time one of them damages their ‘bird. It won’t be long. It will probably be Gordon.

He watches as Kayo appears in the living room and sits down next to Alan, who gives her a sympathetic look. Virgil stands and heads down to the hangar, because Brains is undoubtedly stressed now and  _ that’s _ something Virgil does know about. He can ask Brains his secrets later. Much later.


End file.
